TruthOrDare! Percy Jackson
by SnowStar569
Summary: Percy and his friends, and a bunch of new people, including Katniss Everdeen and Gregor the Overlanders, play Truth or Dare! The game is as deadly as the Hunger Games! Who will survive and come out on top?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, guys, it's SnowStar! I'm sorry that my other Truth Or Dare had to be stopped...But this will be even better! So Lezzgo! DISCLAIMER: **_SNOWSTAR569. RICK RIORDAN. DO THE NAMES SOUND SIMILAR? THAT'S WHAT I THOUGHT. I DO HAVE A REAL NAME..._

Percy was sitting on the banks of the lake, without knowing his life was in danger. The predator

crept up behind him, slowly, slowly... Then Leo pounced. "OH MY GODS!" Percy screamed. He

uncapped Riptide and ran at Leo. "Don't kill me! I wanted to ask you something!" yelled Leo.

"Yeah, sure you did."

"I did! I wanted to ask if you wanted to play Truth Or Dare!"

Percy looked at Leo. "I love Truth Or Dare..."

"Then let's go play that, instead of Chase-Leo-Down-With-A-Big-Metal-Stick!"

**5 MINUTES LATER**

Everyone was sitting in the Posideon cabin**(like old times), **and Percy went first.

"Leo, TorD?!"

Leo looked confident. "Dare."

Percy smiled. Then laughed. Then said "I dare you to slap yourself after every sentence."

"Alright." SLAP!

"Well, it's my turn." SLAP!

"Piper, Truth Or Dare?" SLAP!

Piper laughs. "Dare."

"I dare you to go find a Walmart clerk and blow up his store." SLAP!

"YEEESSSSSSSS!" Piper yells and dumps a random bucket of water onto Nico's head.

"NICOOOO LETTS SHADOWSHADOWSHADOW-TRAVVVELLLLL!I GOTOTOTO DADADD DYANAMITE!?"

Scared, Nico nodded.

When they were there, Piper sprinted into the Walmart store. The clerk turned.

"NOOOOOOO! IT'S THOSE KIDS-"

The rest of his sentence was cut of as Piper tossed dynamite around the store.

"WEeeeeeeeEeeeee!"

Piper had gone mad from power. She ran out of the store, just as the dynamite exploded.

BOOM!

The clerk had evacuated the store the second Piper came in, so nobody had gotten hurt. He ran

at Piper. "I'm gonna kill you, kid!"

"Nope, little unicorn," Piper yelled as she jumped onto Nico.

They were back at camp in a few seconds.

"So, did we miss anything?" Piper asked.

Percy shook his head. "Nothing except Katniss Everdeen and Gale what's-his-last-name-again

crash through the roof."

Piper looked at Gale. "Don't you have a job in District 2? Some TV thing?"

"There wasn't enough candy."

Piper nodded sagely. "I feelya, bro. But it's my turn! Travis?"

"Truth."

"Is it true that you sleep with a teddy bear?"

Travis's face turns blue and he runs out of the room, clutching a teddy bear that appeared out of

thin air.

**_Well, thanks for reading. This was a short chapter because I wanted to see if you liked it. I will post a new, longER chapter soon. Seeya!- SnowStar569_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_H_****_ey, guys, it's SnowStar. I'm back with another chapter! YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY! Um..yeah, that first chapter got 35 views pretty quick, so it was a success. DISCLAIMER:...i have no more...but you kinda know I don't own this so what's the point in a disclaimer?..._**

Starting off from where Travis ran out of the cabin...

"And he's...gone!" said Leo, looking out the window. SLAP!

Annabeth spoke up for the first time. "Since he's gone..I'll do one. Katniss?"

"What?"

"Truth Or Dare?"

"What does that mean?"

"Pick one of them."

"Why?"

"Oh, never mind. Reyna?"

"I choose dare, of course."

Annabeth grinned evilly. "Bad choice. I dare you to ask the Ares kids if they have any pencil

sharpeners in their cabin. But also, you have to wake them up when they are sleeping."

Reyna's face paled, but she nodded. "A Roman never backs down. " She turned, driving her heel

into the dirt, and gracefully walked toward the Ares cabin.

They didn't see Reyna again.

Annabeth sighed. "Well, there goes Reyna. Who wants to take her turn?"

Jason raised his hand excitedly. "Ooooohhhh, Jason does!"

"That's fine with me."

"Yayayay!" Jason rubbed his hands together. "Gale, Truth Or Dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to go to the White House and do the chicken dance while singing Rudolph the Red-

Nosed Reindeer." Gale scratched his head, puzzled. "I don't know what either of those things

are.."

"Well, you're about to!" Jason got up and did the chicken dance. Piper winced. "Now, the lyrics to

the song." Jason handed Gale a small sheet of paper. Gale read it over a few times. Then Nico

shadow-traveled Gale to the president's porch. He stepped back and started a video camera.

Gale took a deep breath, and started doing the chicken dance over and over. Then:

You know Dasher and Dancer and Prancer and Vixen,  
Comet and Cupid and Donner and Blitz-en,  
But do you recall?  
The most famous reindeer of all?

Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer (reindeer)  
Had a very shiny nose (like a light bulb)  
And if you ever saw it (saw it)  
You would even say it glows (like a flashlight)  
And all of the other reindeer (reindeer)  
Used to laugh and call him names (like Pinocchio)  
They never let poor Rudolph (Rudolph)  
Join in any reindeer games( like monopoly)

Then one foggy Christmas Eve,  
Santa came to say, (ho ho ho)  
Rudolph with your nose so bright,  
Won't you guide my sleigh tonight?

Gale was doing the chicken dance the whole time. Now, the twist. 4 security guards came out of

the White House and took Gale away. But Gale sung the last line as he was dragged along.

Then all the reindeer loved him,(loved him)  
And they shouted out with glee, (Yippee)  
Rudolph the red-nose Reindeer (reindeer)  
You'll go down in history (like George Washington)

(By the way, Jason modified the lyrics. I thought reindeers didn't play Monopoly..)

Nico had got the whole thing on tape. He shadow-traveled back to Poseidon's cabin, and showed

the tape to everyone. Every single person, including Katniss, laughed. Suddenly, Percy stood up.

"Where's Gale?" Everyone went quiet and looked at Nico. "Gale...is in jail." Nico finally said.

Silence.

"The next dare can be to get him out." Annabeth suggested.

Everyone seemed to agree with her, so they were about to have a new volunteer AGAIN, when

there was a crash and the roof broke open after the Hecate cabin repaired it with magic in the

break between Chapter 1 and this chapter. "Man, the Hecate cabin is going to be angry.." Percy

observed. The two new people were...

**_I'm so evil. Next chapter, there will be more truths and Reyna and Travis miiiight return. (Wink wink hint hint) And Gale...you'll see. Well, typeya in the next chapter!-SnowStar569_**


End file.
